


Kiss my eyes...

by reishi



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reishi/pseuds/reishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and lay me to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss my eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This little work was once a meme on my Tumblr RP account for Zack. Enjoy!

Cold water poured down his body, clothes dripping wet since long ago, but Zack had stopped to care. He just stood there, lips chapped and eyelids lowered. Icy, stinging raindrops covered his skin, gouting downwards until finally meeting the ground. Just once he allowed his gaze to be drawn to the sky. Slowly lifting his head he stared directly into the rain, seconds passed until he closed his heavy eyes. That’s not what he had imagined. This was a nightmare. One of his dark, cruel visions of days to come. With the one difference that this was brutal reality, rain being unfortunate proof.   
Zack was strong. At least that’s what he always pretended. But sometimes there were moments he couldn’t live up to the hero his friends claimed him to be anymore. Sometimes he had his weak moments where he just wanted to cry in desperation, just like right now. But he couldn’t. Tear just didn’t come to his eyes, though they burned. Terribly. Never forgetting the image etched in his mind. Gruesome fate, fearful destiny he couldn’t change. No, he wasn’t strong if strong meant to protect what he held dear. He couldn’t even protect one single person. Slowly realizing his own failure, his legs could not support him any longer, leaving him sink onto his knees, blood splashing as he touched the ground. But he couldn’t care less. What did it matter anyways?  
His fists clenched on the ground, knuckles becoming white, fingers numb. But once again he couldn’t care less. One corner of his mouth twitched. Again. He gulped. This had to be a nightmare. It simply had to be. But the warm, red liquid proved otherwise.  
The lifeless body in front of him was but a shadow of the soul that once inhabited that man. A mere shell of what he thought was once his. Still warm, still colored, but the silent gaze from dead eyes told otherwise.

Nightmare. Nightmare!   
But it was real.

Once again the corners of his mouth twitched. He couldn’t control it anymore, wanted to cry, wanted to scream, but not a single sound left his mouth. He was broken, shattered to pieces beyond repair. Zack gulped. With dripping wet hair overshadowing his face, he leaned forward, stretched out a shivering hand. Flinching. Hesitating. Until he finally managed to touch the face, the cheeks. The staring, motionless eyes he had to close. 

Leaning over once more his lips formed words of devotion, unheard.

He breathed a soft, loving kiss upon now closed eyelids. That’s when he broke down in tears.

**Author's Note:**

> No native English speaker. Please excuse smaller mistakes.


End file.
